1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-5-288130 discloses a fuel injection valve which is composed of a unit member made of magnetic material having a fuel connector and a cylindrical core, an intermediate pipe soldered or welded to the bottom of the core and a valve body soldered or welded to the bottom of the intermediate pipe.
In order to introduce high pressure fuel inside the fuel connector, the cylindrical core and tile valve body, the soldering or welding is indispensable in the above structure.
However, when the fuel connector and the intermediate pipe are soldered or welded, they may be out of alignment due to high temperature of the soldering or welding. This may cause inaccurate fuel injection.